villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arfoire
Arfoire '('Majekon'nu) is the main antagonist of the series, who will not stop until she defeats the four goddesses and takes over Gamindustri once and for all. She used to be an acquaintance with Histoire but after splitting Gamindustri into four parts, Arfoire turned against her and decided she wanted to have all of Gamindustri. In Mk2, She has a one on one duel with Nepgear in the True Ending. She is called the Deity of Sin and seeks to destroy Gamindustri. She is also a CFW and the main purpose for ASIC is to resurrect her. Personality She has a low tolerance for failure and can be a sore-loser who despises losing above all else. She can be very loud and very short tempered. Histoire notes how much she is similar to Blanc. She is also very manipulative and plays mind games with her enemies as shown with Nepgear in the Conquest ending. Arfoire will always gloat and boast, and at any given moment will make a special/impacting entrance. She's also fond of giving a dramatic laugh when she enters. Appearance Arfoire is a witch with a gothic appeal, dressing in black with hints of purple. She is gray-white skinned with blood red eyes, slightly slanted like a cats. She has dark makeup around her eyes and lips and a very big witch hat with a golden leaf and thorn Purple rose spiraling around. Her outfit is very flashy in terms of design, consisting of a bustier like top with thick bands/strings going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails. Her hair almost resembles Neptune's in terms of color. However, in terms of appearance, it's shoulder length with very short slanted bangs and hair framing her right cheek. It's revealed her true form however, is indeed a big Dragon. In MKII, Arfoire doesn't appear until the last act of the game and has two forms. The first is a very large monster-like form. The second is more resembling of a CPU that looks oddly rabbit-like. In V, Arfoire has changed in terms of clothing, wearing a bigger witches hat with golden lining and a heart-like shape in the center with a red gem-piece in the center. At her neck is a purple feathery/furry collar with gold and red gem ornament in the center. Her outfit this game mainly takes a black, purple, gold, and red accent theme with mainy red "gem" like pieces. Her earrings seem to have changed as well, and her hair seems slightly longer. Gallery Arforie_mk-2.png|Arfoire' monster form Arfoire Victory.png|Ultradimension Arfoire DOS Arfoire Face.png|DOS Arfoire's Face Trivia *She and CFW Magic are both voiced by Chiaki Takahashi. *During the events on Gamindustri, Arfoire usually starts with a melodramatic laugh. *Her Japanese/original name is Magiquone. *She is based of the flashcard for the Nintendo DS called the R4. Her American name is pronounced as R4 when said out loud. *In a recent popularity poll, Arfoire came in 23rd place, just beating CFW Magic by 2 points. *Strangely in Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2, there's a boss in the colosseum named Delphinus who looks exactly like DOS Arfoire. Delphinus and DOS Arfoire even share a battle theme. *Her anime counterpart acts as an amalgamation of the Hyperdimension Arfoir and the Ultradimension Arfoir. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Dragons Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Deities Category:Witches Category:Bosses Category:Manga Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Neptunia Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Anime Villains Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Lord Category:Necessary Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Hatemongers Category:Hegemony Category:Fighter Category:Sorceress Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Date A Live villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Living Villains